The Legend of Zelda: Thief of Time
by Ai-chan3
Summary: Updated! Big time Updated! Soz to all who've been enjoying this! (Shounen ai/Yaoi) The master sword has been stolen, unleashing Ganondorf once more on Hyrule! It is up to Link, Sheik, and Nabooru to find the thief... but where c
1. Prologue and Dayof the Dead

Thief of Time  
  
Disclaimer: Ai-chan no own Zelda. It belong to Nintendo. Ai-chan simply write fanfiction and makes peoples heads explode... hee hee 'tis fun. The fact that Ai-chan no own Zelda makes her sad, speak in the third person, and do stuff with sporks and spleens that isn't pretty. Ai-chan is scary, nooo? Hee hee. Hee hee.  
  
Prologue  
  
Something was wrong. But in Hyrule, that wasn't something out of the ordinary. At least not for the hero of time. But this time it was very unusual.  
  
There was a note where the Master Sword should have been.  
  
The note read: Thank you! Love from, Sugar It was written in swirled cursive on a rosy pink parchment. Link didn't say, "That's strange." He wouldn't have said, "That's strange," if all of a sudden chickens went on a homicidal rampage. It just wasn't the sort of thing you said in this kind of situation.  
  
Link gave a sidelong glance at the Princess who nodded.  
  
Their thoughts both ran along the same lines: How could the door of time been open? How could the sword be taken from the pedestal? And who the hell was Sugar?  
  
Blonde hair... white mask... and a large sack of loot hefted easily over her right shoulder. Sugar was the picture of what glory-hunting thieves admired. She stood atop the fence in Hyrule Field, staring back at the gates of the castle. Her eyes shimmered like the stars, and her hair glowed radiantly like the moon as a smile curled upon her crimson lips. What a night. What a great night.  
  
And she was gone before she was even there.  
  
There was only silence among the small tribe of Sheikah as the words sunk in.  
  
"Is it true mother?" The young man Sheik broke the heavy silence.  
  
Impa nodded. Everyone else just sat.  
  
The air was heavy with tension, and Sheik did not dare speak for a long time.  
  
"Sheik..." Impa began.  
  
"I know Mother... I know what I must do... it is time he knew."  
  
"Hime-sama has been covering for you for a very long time."  
  
"I know..."  
  
The silence came again, but lasted only shortly. The council of Sheikah began the discussion again... minus one member.  
  
Sheik left without a word, and he did not look back until the small Sheikah village was out of site.  
  
It was so close he could feel it. He could breathe it. The door had been unlocked... it could be opened. The womb of nothingness that held him began to tear. It was only a matter of time...  
  
...and then all hell broke loose.  
  
Part 1- Day of the dead and the grave robber  
  
Thick black clouds hung heavy in the sky. Lightning forked across the sky and thunder roared, but there was no sign of rain. Epona galloped hard, Link and the princess Zelda shared her back. They had finally seen the last of the refugees out of the market and Kakariko village to the Gerudo valley. Nabooru had offered to protect them for the time being. The sky was screaming. Link frowned as the plateaus that marked the entrance to Gerudo valley came into sight.  
  
"Hime-sama…. We're almost there."  
  
"Link…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We couldn't have saved everyone… could we…?"  
  
"No… Ganondorf is breaking loose… there was no way… the ground around the castle just… it just collapsed…" Link couldn't find the words. They wouldn't come. All he could remember were the screams of the dying… the falling… and the sudden silence of the dead that was so loud he could still hear the faint echoes…  
  
"Will you check out this catch Shyoka?"  
  
The priestess raised her head from her prayers.  
  
"Sugar… where did you get that sword?"  
  
"Aw… some place called Hyrule." She tossed back strands of short golden hair as she lovingly set down her bag of loot. Shyoka shook her head.  
  
"Honestly Sugar you've raided about everywhere of fine treasure and haven't gotten a dime for it. What good are gems and gold if they can't buy us meals? They just sit and accumulate dust in the temple. NOT TO MEANTION any worthwhile treasure you do get, you keep for yourself."  
  
"Look… how many times do I hafta tell you it helps me get stuff…"  
  
"…that is completely useless. Sugar, listen. We're going broke. We have to find something or I won't be able to look after the temple."  
  
"Well… I have a good feeling about this sword… look at it."  
  
Shyoka reached to take the blade from Sugar, but a bolt of pale green light struck her, sending her toppling head over cowl backwards.  
  
"Shyoka!"  
  
The priestess stared blankly at the gleaming blade and shook her head. "What… what happened?"  
  
Sugar offered her friend a hand up and stared down at the master sword. "Perhaps I should not have taken it?"  
  
"Link!" A Gerudo by the name of Mora charged into the meeting room where several other Gerudos, the princess Zelda, Nabooru,  and Link had gathered.  
  
"Link, there is a dispute at the gate! A man requests to see you directly and he is not relenting! I don't want this to turn ugly! Nabooru, ma'am," she turned her attention to the Gerudo leader "…requesting permission to allow the visitor in!"  
  
Nabooru nodded "Granted Mora."  
  
Link listened to the shuffle of feet jogging to one of the fortress' many entrances, some talking, two females and a male…  
  
The hastily thrown together council waited with bated breath, but Zelda sat with a smirk on her face. Perhaps now she could explain everything. Perhaps now it could be resolved…  
  
"March! And if you so much as look the wrong way at the council, we'll run you through!"  
  
"I'm a Sheikah! I do not work for Gannondorf! How come you can't comprehend that?"  
  
"You look suspicious as all hell."  
  
Sheikah? A male Sheikah? Links throat went dry and his heart pounded. Could it be?  
  
"Hime-sama! Tell them I am an ally! The son of your attendant Impa!"  
  
He emerged through the doorway, flanked by two Gerudo officials, their spears at his throat.  
  
"Sheik!" Link was on his feet in an instant, the stool falling backwards with a loud clatter. "Sheik?! Right? You are Sheik?"  
  
There was only silence as the two young men stood, facing each other.  
  
"Ahhhh… so… the truth will out. Yes Link, that is Sheik, the real Sheik. The one who accompanied you in song and journey…"  
  
"Hime-sama! I don't think that is as urgent as what I have been sent to tell."  
  
"Very well…" she folded her arms. He's buying a little more time to hide himself… but you know Sheik… we both know… and it's time my little brother knew as well.  
  
There was silence again as they waited for Sheik to catch his breath.  
  
"In the Sheikah tribes there is an old legend… I believe it pertains to this thief Sugar… it may help…" He paused.  
  
"Tell us… please. Sheik…" Link implored.  
  
The Sheikah drew a long breath. The boy that became a man in a day held the young Sheikah spellbound briefly.  
  
"When the earth shall shake  
  
And the stars shall quake  
  
The thief of all and nothing  
  
Shall arrive from heaven  
  
And unknowingly release hell  
  
Saved from greed and spared from cruelty  
  
She will penetrate beyond light's shell  
  
Rise two and the third shall fall  
  
Struck down by night and day.  
  
And all power rests in the smallest of small  
  
"That is the legend..."  
  
The council stared at one another as Nabooru finished scrawling down the poem.  
  
"Well," began the head of Gerudos "I think you're right about the legend… pertaining to this Sugar girl that is. The earth is sure as hell shaking and a thief has just released Gannondorf probably by mistake…"  
  
"So what should we do first?" asked Link. He could feel another adventure creeping up like vines on a wall.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Sheik said.  
  
As one the council shook its head.  
  
"We must find this girl Sugar, get the master sword, put Gannondorf back in place and put the sword back in the temple of time." He stated as if it were obvious (which it was, but most video game characters tend to be quite dense).  
  
There was an awkward pause. It lasted a long time.  
  
"The temple of time is… well… destroyed." Zelda ventured very slowly, like someone who doesn't want to acknowledge a very nasty problem and has no bloody clue how to solve it.  
  
All Sheik could say to this was: "Oh. Bugger."  
  
(End of Part 1) 


	2. The Girl in the Iron Mask

Part 2  
  
(The girl in the iron mask)  
  
Gannondorf could feel the power surging through him. The castle… his previous empire was rebuilding itself rapidly. He held in his possession the three stones that had opened the door: The Kokiri's Emerald, The Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Saphire. He smiled, surveying the glittering gems with an expression of malicious glee.  
  
He turned to face a minion reporting on the status of Hyrule, and when he went back to brooding over the gems he found only a brief thank you note 'With Love from Sugar'.  
  
The two young men walked in silence. Link didn't know how to begin… and he wondered vaguely if it was a happy ending in the distance. He doubted it. Being given back the missing seven years he had lost plus three more he had come to discover puberty had taken a swerve off an unknown ledge for him. There were books about birds and bees and books about Dick and Jane. But what happened when Dick liked Joe more than Jane?  
  
"I think you should know…" Sheik's soft voice interrupted Links disjointed musings. "…That Zelda has been covering up for me…"  
  
"Why?" Link managed. Sheik's ruby colored eyes held him captivated and it was almost impossible to speak.  
  
"Er… I was sorta hoping you wouldn't ask…"  
  
"Hime-sama said it was you that was there with me the whole time… why did you want me to think it was her?"  
  
"Because I…" A voice nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
Tell him.  
  
"Because…"  
  
Tell him damn it.  
  
"…I…"  
  
For chrissake tell him!  
  
"…I don't know really."  
  
YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUCH A THICK SKULLED IDIOT!  
  
And the nagging little voice banged it's metaphorical head against a metaphorical wall with the occasional 'OUCH!' and violent expletive.  
  
"Has Hime-sama told you, Link?" Sheik began again.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"She… you… well… guess not…"  
  
"Um… some of the villagers were saying she and I should be married… if that's what you mean. But I dunno… Hime-sama is more like a sister to me."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A sister. She's your sister."  
  
Link paused.  
  
As a brief side note and for symbolic purposes Dick meets Jane and Jane's good friend Joe. Dick likes Joe in a way that many guys like Jane. Other people seem to think Dick and Jane should get together. Joe reveals that Dick and Jane are siblings. Things get sticky.  
  
This has nothing to do with the plot… but it does help it make sense.  
  
WHERE? The voice thundered It echoed across the fields, and shattered the heavy silence like a crystalline glass. WHERE IS SUGAR?  
  
Sugar frowned staring down at the sword. It weighed nothing… and if she wore her mask… the sword would show her many doors spanning into infinity. It showed her treasure beyond her wildest dreams and now three gems hung heavy in her pocket. She had taken them from a tall man dressed in black and with skin the colour of old vomit. Sugar gripped the handle. She could travel anywhere and anywhen she wanted.  
  
She had become a thief of time.  
  
"Ah, so you know. About time too 'nii-chan."  
  
"Hime-sama… why have you NEVER told me?"  
  
The princess gave a weary sigh.  
  
"It's very complicated… I don't know where to begin quite frankly."  
  
"The beginning would be the logical place to start." Link almost snarled.  
  
"Quite right… quite right." Despite her young age of 21 the princess seemed to have aged a hundred years.  
  
"You know the story of the Goddesses and the Triforce?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"And you know how you arrived in Kokiri forest? Your… our pregnant mother escaping a battle… your birth… and her death?"  
  
Again, nod.  
  
"One detail was left out deliberately. Who your mother was… she was the queen of Hyrule. Father had her flee to the forest's safety where she gave birth to my little brother. At the time I was only a year old but for some reason… I remember every detail. The flames, the carnage, and Ganondorf in the lead. Father knew your fate to become a hero of time and he wanted you as far from pampering aristocracy as possible. The forest would protect you and provide suitable training. The rest as you know is history."  
  
Link sighed. He let this sink in and it soon made sense. Everything made sense…  
  
Except…  
  
"What about Sheik?"  
  
"Ah… ahahaha… haaa….yes… that… um… yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Hime-sama…"  
  
"Do you know what a homosexual is Link?"  
  
"Homo: Same. Sexual: Sex. Pertaining to gender if I am not mistaken?"  
  
*As a side note: male virgins tend to be quite immature. Link is a rare exception. His maturity gives him quite a literal mind making him rather stupid at times like all video game characters.  
  
"Yes… Sheik is a homosexual and he…"  
  
"So he's the same sex… as what? Men?"  
  
"Um… your not getting this… Yes Link, he is a man otherwise I wouldn't call him a 'HIM'. He likes other guys… you know, he's attracted to … well… do you get the point?"  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"He likes other guys?"  
  
"Now Link, I know it's a bit hard to understand, but there's nothing to…"  
  
"So do I. Is that something unusual?"  
  
There was another silence slightly more awkward.  
  
"Oh for chrissake… the whole time I was helping him hide and… so much wasted time and it would have worked…." her shoulders slouched and she rubbed her temples. She felt like banging her head repeatedly against a hard surface. The whole time Sheik had begged her to keep Link from finding out his secret and it turned out…  
  
"Hime-sama…?"  
  
"Ugh… no Link… it's not unusual… it's just some people think it's shameful or something and I really would like a cup of tea right about now god dammit."  
  
Link really didn't know how to respond to this.  
  
The princess managed to compose herself once more.  
  
"Well, we have a bit of a lead as to where to begin. There is an old temple on the other side of Death Mountain and just north of Termina. There's a priestess there who apparently knows everything that goes on in the world and is well acquainted with the three goddesses. She is probably our best chance at locating this girl Sugar." The Princess handed Link a map marked with inns, taverns, and places to avoid. "Her name is Shyoka. Nabooru knows her pretty well so there shouldn't be trouble getting to the temple."  
  
"Hime-sama… one more question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What about Zora's Domain, Kokiri Forest, and Death Mountain? I hope they are well protected…"  
  
"They are. Gannondorf hasn't regained nearly the amount of power he had before and breaking the protective barriers the three sages of those areas have put up would be immensely draining. However… we still need the Master Sword to seal him away again. You will be setting out tomorrow accompanied by Sheik and Nabooru. You may go."  
  
"Yes Hime-sama."  
  
Link closed the door to the small living cell and glanced around the gigantic corridor of the Gerudo fortress. Sheik.  
  
What did Zelda mean exactly about so much wasted time?  
  
Sheik sat, staring at the sandstorm from the Desert Colossus. This was the last place he had been with the Hero of Time before he begged Zelda to assume his form so that the Hero of Time would never have to know of his perversion. He sighed, a faint breeze tousling his hair.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Sheik whirled around to come face to face with Nabooru.  
  
"You're lucky Link is so dim, or he would have figured you out long ago." She said in her usual nonchalant tone.  
  
Sheik looked away nervously. The Gerudo leader was very unnerving at times.  
  
"The three of us are leaving tomorrow," said Sheik, changing the subject.  
  
Nabooru nodded. "It'll take three days to get there though."  
  
Sheik stared at the vast expanse of the desert. "Yes… it will."  
  
(end of part 2) 


	3. In the Beginning

Part three (In the beginning.)  
  
Link tossed and turned, the glistening sweat on his bare skin reflecting the pale moonlight.  
  
The strange, yet somehow wonderful, dreams had returned.  
  
He was bound to the bedpost, soft lips pressing somewhat insistently against his. His clothes lay abandoned on the floor, as he would open his mouth and allow the moist intrusion of his partner's tongue. He would moan into the embrace, fingers would travel over his bare flesh. And then something would happen. Link could only describe it as pure ecstasy.  
  
He would wake up with very sticky sheets.  
  
With an exasperated sigh he made his way to the wash basin in the cell and cleaned him self up as best he could. Links gaze wandered to the window. The last stars lingered desperately in the gray sky, and the first light of dawn could be seen peeking over the eastern horizon.  
  
Sheik was real.  
  
More than just real, Sheik had been with him the entire time.  
  
The initial shock of finding out Zelda was his sister had long worn off and it was just the missing link that connected all the mysteries of his life.  
  
But Sheik was a whole different story. Link had never been so confused in his whole life. He had to talk to Sheik.  
  
There was, of course, always tomorrow.  
  
Looking out the window once more, he saw a few more stars fade as the morning sunlight cast a reddish glow on the distant desert colossus.  
  
It was already tomorrow.  
  
".So much wasted time." he repeated Zelda's words under his breath.  
  
Splashing a bit more water on his face, he threw on his tunic, gathered up his shield and the biggoron's sword, his supplies, and putting on his boots, he headed out the small cell towards the horse stalls outside.  
  
He would wait there for Sheik.  
  
"Ah, Shyoka. It's been a while." The Happy Mask man said, his voice soft with malice.  
  
"Get out." Shyoka hissed.  
  
"The girl Sugar has stolen the white mask. She also has stolen Hyrule's sacred blade. I've come to retrieve them. and her as well."  
  
"Why do you want her?"  
  
"That is none of your business. Where is she?"  
  
"A more appropriate question would be: WHEN is she? And I could not answer that because I don't know. Besides, it's none of your business, NOW GET OUT."  
  
There was the sound of the temple doors slamming, and then an eerie silence.  
  
"You can come out now, Sugar." Shyoka's voice reverberated off the marble walls.  
  
The air shimmered and twisted into a pale blue light which shaped itself into a door. Sugar stepped out, clad entirely in white.  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
Shyoka nodded. "The people got wind of Ganondorfs' rise and have fallen into panic. They all seem to want to bring your head back on a silver platter to get in his favour."  
  
Sugar scoffed and tossed back her wild mane of golden hair. "They'll never catch me."  
  
"That may be so. but keep a low profile anyway. and stay in about a century ago. It's a relatively safe time period and I can communicate with you that far back." She smiled. "Now go, quick as you may and don't let the dark lord get a hold of you or that sword. I will keep watch here. Now fly!"  
  
Sugar didn't need a second chide for at that moment the mahogany doors burst open.  
  
All that remained to indicate Sugar was ever there was the fading swirls of pale blue light.  
  
Sheik watched Link saddle up Epona from the rafters. The Hero of Time was every bit as gorgeous as the day Sheik had first laid eyes on him. Even though the Master Sword was not in the young man's possession, the pale blue light that trailed behind him, dancing like fall leaves in a breeze, remained. It was the aura of Time itself, wrapping around only a select few. Sheik, when he looked closely, could see the shivering brightness, a rare gift that gave him one of his few pleasures in life.  
  
"Epona, good morning!" Link greeted his dear companion. He received a gentle nuzzle, and then an expectant nibble on his waist pouch from Epona.  
  
"Alright, alright." He opened the pouch and pulled out a carrot and a few sugar cubes. Epona gobbled them down, nipping his hand affectionately.  
  
"Ne. Epona?" Link began, brushing bits of hay and dust from the chestnut coat. "I had that dream again."  
  
Sheik couldn't help but to eavesdrop.  
  
The horse seemed to listen attentively.  
  
"You know, the one I had back on our first adventure that I told you about?"  
  
Sheik leaned closer to hear more clearly.  
  
"The one about Sheik and I? And how I made myself stop thinking about it when I thought he was actually Hime-sama? Well, I found out Hime-sama is my sister, and Sheik is real."  
  
Sheik got the strangest feeling that Link seemed to talk more to the horse in 15 seconds than he did in an entire day. He smiled slightly at Link's apparent shyness around people.  
  
"Well, you might wonder why Sheik never let me know he was real. He didn't want me to know he liked me! Hime-sama told me that. But that's really stupid, because I like Sheik as well." Link frowned and stared hard at Epona. "Of course I haven't told him yet. I haven't seen him since I found out. But since Hime-sama told him he has to come with me and Nabooru to see some priestess, I'm gonna wait right here for when he comes to saddle up his horse and tell him exactly how I feel."  
  
Epona tilted her head, shooting him a skeptical look.  
  
"No Epona. I will tell him. I know I get really nervous in this sort of situation, but I know he won't hate me. I know he won't." But already the doubt was creeping into his voice. He was loosing his previous resolve. His hands trembled as he fixed Epona's reins into place.  
  
It was at that moment that fate seemed to be on Link and Sheik's side. Sheik leant forward a little too much, lost his balance, and came spiraling down from the rafters, and landing in Links arms, knocking the Hero of Time unceremoniously onto his back.  
  
There was a shocked silence, broken only by Epona snorting and whinnying.  
  
"Sheik.?!" Link began, startled out of his wits.  
  
"Link I."  
  
But the Sheikah could not finish, because Link had pressed his lips firmly against Sheik's, thoroughly silencing him. The kiss, although sudden, was gentle and marked with inexperience. Sheik could feel Link's lips trembling under his own. When the initial shock had vanished, Sheik took charge of the kiss, leaning forward and pushing Link back into the stack of hay. (As a side note, this did not amuse Epona. Reason being? Well, how would you feel if two hot guys began making out passionately in your breakfast? Don't answer that please.) Sheik became insistent, gently prying Link's mouth open with his tongue. Gratefully, Link allowed the sweet intrusion, tugging desperately on Sheik's tight fitting clothes. ^Just like the dream. he's hard and soft in all the right places. and so warm.^ Hands traveled every inch of Link's body, before slipping under his tunic to clutch the half erect prize.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
It was not a cough to clear one's throat of a bit of toast and marmalade that had lodged itself in the windpipe. It was more of a spoken statement to politely announce one's presence in a situation they unwittingly walked into and was trying to make the subtle hint that Link and Sheik should pry themselves apart as courteously as possible thankyouverymuch. Nabooru was a lady after all.  
  
(Ah, for a bit more of a plot summary we will return to Dick, Joe, and Spot. One morning Dick is taking Spot for morning exercise. Run, Spot, run. Joe is spying on Dick, and Dick is telling about some very interesting recurring wet dreams he's had. Enticed, Joe leans in closer, falls out of his tree, lands in Dick's lap, and they proceed to make mad passionate love. Thankfully, there is no kinky barnyard action with Spot. However, Jane's old friend Mary accidentally stumbles upon Dick and Joe, and subtly points out they should break it up for the sake of decency, and keeping the fic PG-13 until at least the fourth chapter, or she just may have to get the crowbar, and we all know what that means.)  
  
They looked up guiltily at Nabooru, like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. In Sheik's particular case this was true, as he discreetly removed his hand from under Link's tunic.  
  
She stood, arms folded across her chest (a big one at that.), looking amusingly stern. All she said before saddling her horse and strapping supplies around was: "Well, it's about time."  
  
All they could do was stare blankly after her.  
  
End of part 3. 


	4. The Keaton's Game, or Close Encounters o...

Part 4 (Answer Me This: The Keatons Game or Encounters of the Keaton Kind)  
  
It is not a well-known fact that Keatons are capable of assuming a human- like form. Keatons, for those who don't know, are fox demons who are fond of good riddles, good wine, and good sex. They are sly and tricksters, but not bad people. Those who encounter a Keaton always walk away either very satisfied, or very puzzled, and always treated like royalty. Keatons, after all, loved guests and company, and were very hospitable creatures.  
  
Presently, a male Keaton had encountered a young traveling bard and is now intent to win a small riddle contest.  
  
It is the Keaton's turn. Shall we observe?  
  
"Answer me this: What has wings, but never flies,  
  
A useful beast when it dies,  
  
Not as bright as it may seem,  
  
And not as good when scorched or steamed?"  
  
The bard smirked. "That's easy. A cuccoo."  
  
The Keaton looked very ruffled. They had been at this for hours, holding a contest of who would get the first glass of the summer's brew, and then get to be on top when. well, no need to describe why the bard and Keaton were competing. But it had been long, and filled with riddles, and both were now scraping the bottom of the barrel.  
  
"Answer me this: It touches trees and reaches ground,  
  
Not too easy to be found,  
  
Neither night nor day does it sleep,  
  
Over nothing does it weep,  
  
Plagued by moths, and birds, and moss,  
  
Harmless though, it is always lost."  
  
The Keaton was at a loss. Wagging his shimmering tails in contemplation, he stared fixedly at the bard. A while passed and finally.  
  
"Well? Do you know? Or not?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Ah, then pass the wine and let us make merry and love."  
  
The Keaton smiled as he poured the rich liquid into two goblets. "Here you are, the first glass of the summer's brew."  
  
No one ever lost out in a riddle contest with Keatons, unless it was someone despicable and hateful, but people like that were often avoided anyway.  
  
The bard drank deeply from the goblet. Ah, what a splendid taste! The Keaton's treated their guests well, as always.  
  
"Now, answer me this." purred the Keaton in the bard's ear. "What is more of a man than a man?"  
  
The bard did not know, as he was already drowsy with the fine wine.  
  
"Would you like to know?" the soft tongue ran along the edge of the bard's ear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Two men, entwined in bed."  
  
The morning mist had just begun to rise as the three travelers set out. The sky was bright and clear and the sun warming their cheeks in the cool damp air. The day had begun interesting. Unbeknownst to Nabooru, Sheik, and Link, it would get even more interesting before the day was done.  
  
There were three fairies. On was male, the other two were female. There was also a fourth member to the small meeting, but he was much bigger than the fairies, and at the moment, not there.  
  
"So you're Navi, huh?" Said the first of the Fairies. Her name was Taitle.  
  
"Yes." Said the one named Navi.  
  
"So you were with our friend, Link, right?" Remarked the male fairy. His name was Tael.  
  
This time Navi only nodded.  
  
"The skull kid and us have been looking for him for a long time."  
  
Nod.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The pale green light filtered through the leaves and created little patches of light on the forest floor. Link felt at home in the forest. It was, of course, where he spent the better ten years of his life.  
  
Unable to help himself, he let a goofy grin spread across his lips. He had been kissed before. He wasn't too inexperienced. but he had never been kissed like that.  
  
He looked up at Sheik, the grin still plastered on his face. Sheik grinned nervously back, a happy glazed expression on his face.  
  
It really was a good kiss.  
  
Nabooru, however, was getting a bit fed up with them. While they should have been keeping their eyes peeled for enemies or spies, Link and Sheik were instead fawning over each other.  
  
Finally, her tried patience collapsed.  
  
"Oh for chrissakes, take a picture you two. It'll last longer."  
  
Nabooru was not, by any means, homophobic. As an Amazonian leader, she had a few escapades with some of the other women in the tribe of Gerudos. However, if Link and Sheik didn't stop acting like a couple of love struck schoolgirls, there was going to be Hell to pay.  
  
It's amazing how an angry Gerudo can make people suddenly focus on the task at hand.  
  
Cool stream water flowed over the Keaton's body. It had been a good day in this neck of the woods. The bard bade his thanks and farewell after the wine and sex. He had people to entertain, and he was seeking the legendary thief Sugar. Everyone in all the three kingdoms held Sugar as either a great Hero, or a great Villain, but she was renowned, and to a thief, that was all that mattered.  
  
Fame and glory. It boiled down to that.  
  
Scrubbing the sweat and smell of sex from him, he pondered this thief. He knew she was a historical figure. But there were also recent robberies that had occurred by the same thief.  
  
Perhaps she was an immortal? The Keaton wondered.  
  
It was then that he heard the clopping hooves of approaching horses. Travelers perhaps? Grinning, he assumed his fox form, hopped out of the stream, and vanished into the undergrowth to see just who had entered his territory. Perhaps they were as handsome as the traveling bard?  
  
"I swear, you two, if you do not get a grip on yourselves we won't get to the inn by nightfall. We're falling behind, now focus on something other than each other!"  
  
Link and Sheik had returned to fawning like newlyweds. This had stretched Nabooru's nerves far too thin and once again she snapped at the two of them. But there was no bite behind the bark. She knew these woods contained no danger, for the map read that Keatons heavily guarded it. The worst that could happen was that they would have to refuse some overly generous hospitality.  
  
It was really no surprise when a yellow three tailed Keaton the colour of marigolds and shimmering in the afternoon sun hopped out into their path.  
  
"Answer me this: Why does the Gerudo stray so far from her valley?"  
  
Ah, thought Nabooru. A game. And she knew the rules.  
  
"Only to seek another's advice. Answer me this: What does this fair Keaton desire of these weary travelers?"  
  
"Only their company for a meal and good spirits. Answer me this: What separates the quality of wisdom you seek so far away from that of your homeland?"  
  
Nabooru frowned. Keaton's were rarely so direct in questions. They liked riddles, games, and chit chat.  
  
"We three seek the wisdom of the priestess Shyoka."  
  
"You are on a hunt for the Thief of Time herself I presume?"  
  
"Somewhat. We wish her no ill fate, and the priestess is a good friend of mine. I'm sure you are aware of the release of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Sadly, I am well aware of the tragedy. Many of my kin were lost to him."  
  
Nabooru smiled. An ally, and a trustworthy one. Keatons, despite their slight flaw of vanity, were always good people and opposed Gannondorf viciously. They were not on best of terms with Gerudos, but were not mortal enemies nor were they about to make judgements on an individual.  
  
"Then I will let you in on our journey, and you may be able to help if you wish. The thief has stolen an ancient blade from our Temple of Time. How she managed to obtain it is beyond any of us. But we must retrieve it in order to seal away Gannondorf."  
  
All the while Link and Sheik were edging ever closer, in hopes to steal a kiss without Nabooru noticing. They were inches apart when.  
  
".And THESE TWO aren't taking the journey nearly as seriously as I would expect them to. ARE YOU?"  
  
Link and Sheik at the same moment fell from their horses in a tangled heap on the forest floor.  
  
The Keaton raised a brow, suddenly very interested. The two young men were enchanting and that was an understatement.  
  
"I think." Said the Keaton, choosing his words carefully ".That I will be of great use to you."  
  
Link grinned nervously at Sheik who looked equally as pleased. Deciding to take advantage of Nabooru's presently turned back, he leaned over breathing softly into Links sensitive ear.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to finish this morning's kiss later tonight. pri- vate-ly." He had drawn out the last syllables to give Link the idea that they were going to be finishing a lot more kisses than just the one they had shared that morning.  
  
Link gaped at the implications.  
  
End of Part 4 


	5. Plot? Oh yeah, this was supposed to have...

Part 5 (Part 5, or This fic is getting waaaaaay too long. Lemony FUN and no real plot development.)  
  
The Keaton trotted along side the three horses looking up at Link and Sheik, and then licked his lips.  
  
Sticking with these three could result in a good deal of fun. He was leading the travelers on a shortcut to the Inn. This way they would reach it just before sunset.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Link asked the golden fox like creature.  
  
"Name?" The Keaton was silent a moment. Keatons did not have names. They had scents and sounds. They had been endowed with intelligence by the Sheikah race and could therefore, speak. But they did not name each other. He decided this would be too difficult to explain to the Sheikah, Hylian, and Gerudo (which goes to show how much the Keatons underestimate others). To make things simple he just made one up.  
  
"Schuiichi." It was a good name, and a fitting one. He also liked how it sounded.  
  
Link smiled. It was a rare expression, like warm sunlight on an overcast day. 'Schuiichi' almost melted.  
  
The Inn was nothing special, but it was clean, and relatively calm. The owner and landlord greeted his new patrons with a nod. "Is there anything I can do for you good folk?" He was an old man, but age had not withered nor sullied a bright smile, his broad shoulders, and although there were streaks of gray in it, his hair was still brown. He stood behind the counter as Nabooru, Link, Sheik, and Schuiichi approached.  
  
"2 rooms please. Single bed, and one king size bed."  
  
"Actually." Sheik ventured. "Might our room have two beds?"  
  
Link looked crestfallen. Didn't Sheik want to share a bed with him? He had been looking forward to this the day he had met the Sheikah. Perhaps he was being too hasty?  
  
He glanced at Sheik, but his expression was unreadable.  
  
After getting their rooms, they headed to the tavern side of the inn to take some supper, under close scrutiny of Schuiichi. Link looked utterly miserable as he lagged behind a bit. Maybe Sheik didn't really like him? He fought back the tears that began to sting the corners of his soft blue eyes.  
  
It had been a decent meal, as far as tavern food went. Zelda seemed able to pick all the right places to stay.  
  
"I'll stay with Nabooru tonight," Schuiichi stated. He had no plans to reveal his human self quite yet. and staying with the woman seemed the best bet. Besides, he would rather observe the young couple's nocturnal activities before he joined in.  
  
"Ne, Link. what's wrong? You look a bit upset." Sheiks wine coloured eyes had filled with concern.  
  
Link prodded the last scraps of his meal idly. "Nothing." Came the cool response.  
  
Sheik blinked with surprise at the icy tone. Was this really the same Link from this morning? From this afternoon? From the moment red eyes had met deep ocean blue in the Temple of Time?  
  
"Link." Sheik felt suddenly very hurt. What had he done? Maybe Link was disgusted with him? It had been too good to be true, he supposed.  
  
Sheik opened the door to their room and shut it with a vague 'click' as soon as Link strode in. The Hylian was avoiding eye contact at all costs, and before Sheik could ask once more what was wrong, Link had made his way to the bed on the far side of the room, stripped down to his tunic, and curled up under the blankets.  
  
A pang of worry suddenly came over Sheik. Was Link ill?  
  
With haste, he was seated on the edge of Links bed, pulling back the covers and resting his hand on the Hylian's forehead with an almost maternal manner.  
  
"Link?" When no reply came, he leant closer. "Love? Are you sick?"  
  
Link gasped softly, tears spilling from his eyes. 'Love'? Sheik loved him?  
  
He stared up at Sheik, the tears rolling rapidly down his cheeks. Link's stare was met with one of bewilderment. "You don't seem to have a fever. What's wrong?"  
  
Relief had spread so rapidly through Link that the tears, now joyful, began to flow faster, and without warning he threw his arms around Sheik. His sobs came openly, and in between breaths he murmured "Oh, by the three goddesses, nothing could be better!"  
  
Sheik loved him.  
  
It wasn't just 'like' or friendship with benefits.  
  
Sheik loved him.  
  
The words played again and again in his mind like the sweetest music.  
  
"I love you." he sighed as the sobs of relief subdued.  
  
Sheik gently stroked his lovers golden hair.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Nabooru and Schuiichi sat in silence, ears pressed against the wall.  
  
"It looks like Links warmed up to Sheik."  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to hear if there's any action going on."  
  
"Should we be doing this?"  
  
"No, but that's beside the point. Now shut up."  
  
There was the soft rustle as clothing fell to the floor and the sheets were drawn back to accommodate the two young men, now naked as the day they were born.  
  
"Wow." was all that Sheik could manage, staring down at the exposed flesh. Link looked delicious, his blue eyes gazing up shyly, a red blush creeping into his cheeks and his member half aroused. Sheik dove in to captured the lips, open slightly in awe.  
  
So much wasted time.  
  
Link all but melted into Sheik. The kiss was slow, insistent, but gentle and tender at the same time. Sheik's fingers were not idle. They traveled across the vast expanse of Links smooth, flawless chest. Every inch that Sheik's fingers caressed seemed to burn with a long buried desire. Link became desperate. He rocked his hips against Sheik's, their rigid cocks grinding against each other. Stunned at Link's sudden aggression, Sheik broke the kiss for need of a sharp intake of air. It wasn't long before he was used to the friction, and the sly grin that had worked it's way on Links usually innocent features.  
  
"By the goddesses, Link whatever you're doing to me, please don't stop."  
  
Link decided to begin his share of exploration, and before you could say "YAOI LEMON" his hands were all over every inch of Sheik they could touch. Their bare flesh pressed fully together, extracted moans of alien pleasures, and the touching hands became teasing as they found their way along Sheik's thigh. Sheik exhaled sharply and giggled at the sudden feather light caresses, his lean muscled thigh giving off involuntary spasms.  
  
It hit Link there and then like a ton of bricks.  
  
Sheik was ticklish.  
  
His lips, damp and swollen from the kisses, curled into a wicked little grin, which, had he not been nervously backing away, Sheik would have deemed utterly sexy. The animalistic grin did not leave the young Hylian's face however, and, fingers outstretched, he pounced. Sheik was reduced to fits of laughter and giggles as fingers wiggled playfully all over his sensitive flesh.  
  
"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! OH! God, stop! AHAHAHAHA! Link!" Sheik's arms and legs flailed, as Link became merciless in his tickling. Sheik soon countered with an onslaught of tickles of his own, finding to his delighted astonishment, the Hero of Time was also ticklish. Rolling about on the mattress in a tickle match, they were soon absorbed in mirth and almost childish delight. Finally exhausted, they lay beside each other naked, sweating, and gasping for much needed air. Although they had enjoyed themselves in their little competition, the two lovers became well aware they were now only half aroused again.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for." Sheik managed once he had regained his breath and some of his thought process. He didn't mean a word of it, of course.  
  
"Mmmm.?" Link rolled onto his side, facing his lover with the devilish grin still plastered on his face.  
  
Sheik could only imagine what was going on in the young hero's mind when he had that grin. The Sheikah made a mental note: Pure of body does not mean pure of mind. Link has a dirty little mind. I like it.  
  
They crushed their lips together once more, tongues dueling insistently with one another and both moaning their delighted responses into each other's throats. It didn't take long for both arousals to spring to life once more. Link moaned, long and low, against Sheiks ear and the sound vibrated against the delicate shell. Soon, lips were trailing along the edge, nipping, kissing, and suckling the delicate flesh. Sheik's attention found its way to the sensitive patch of skin on the nape of Links neck. Brushing aside the silken strands of golden hair damp with sweat, Sheik gave a few experimental kisses. Link writhed under the ministrations, his hands gripping so tightly and so suddenly to Sheik's shoulders that bruises were soon flowering spectacularly.  
  
"Ah. Sheik. feels so good. more. please." Link was begging, his hard member, slick and hot with precum, rocked against Sheik's. Sheik gasped as sensations of electric pleasure began to override any logical thought.  
  
"Link. do you have any idea what you do to me?" the Sheikah moaned, as their erections met again.  
  
"Yes. you do the same to me." Link purred, as Sheiks hands wandered over the Hylian's rising and falling chest. Pinching a warm pink nipple between his thumb, Sheik watched intently as the soft nub went pebble hard. Link gasped, squirming under Sheik's curious hands.  
  
"Ah. ah." came the breathless sighs.  
  
"Mmmm. you look like you're enjoying yourself."  
  
Sheik's observation was confirmed with a hungry kiss.  
  
Sheik relaxed into the working mouth, sampling Link's sensual flavour in kisses that threatened to devour his whole face. Link wrapped his long legs around Sheik's waist, and pressed their hard and swollen organs against each other in a raw, sexual grind.  
  
Sheik gasped and moaned at the contact.  
  
"Oh god... oh god... Link!"  
  
Just the brief contact of their hypersensitive members was enough to make them both come undone. Their very nerves were infused with sexual desperation, need, and desire.  
  
The Hylian, Sheik knew, was inexperienced, but the Sheikah also trusted Link to know his limits. Link didn't show any signs of wanting to stop, so Sheik decided to be a little more daring. His lips trailed from the Hero of Time's lips to down his throat, slowly, but still with the hungry desperation he had felt the moment he had laid eyes on Link.  
  
"Mmmm." Link moaned his appreciation to the Sheikah. He was quite sure words of any sort would completely fail him if he tried to speak.  
  
Lips caressed the Hylian's pectoral muscles, and then moved lower to tease the soft pink nubs of flesh. Link writhed, his nerves electrified once again. He bucked his hips against the Sheikah's arousal and crying his lover's name.  
  
"Oh god Sheik. Sheik."  
  
Sheik persisted in his pleasurable torture.  
  
"Sheik.. SheikSheikSheik oh god I love you so much.. Oh my god.."  
  
Link had become incoherent, and with a strangled moan, released his first bounty.  
  
Sheik smiled. Link was very responsive, and definitely a virgin with such little staying power.  
  
"I love you too." he purred against the very tip of Link's ear. The Hylian shuddered as his arousal sprung to life once again.  
  
Yup. Very responsive.  
  
Sitting back on his haunches, Sheik traced his fingers down along Link's jaw-line.  
  
"I'll go get a towel and clean us up." he stole a quick kiss ".and then we can get back to--"  
  
Without warning, Sheik found himself flat on his back, Link desperately kissing every inch of his lovers face, neck and chest. When they finally pulled apart for the necessity of air.  
  
"You." pant "Aren't." pant "Going." pant pant "Anywhere. I'll do all the cleaning."  
  
Link vanished to somewhere around Sheik's midriff and was licking the result of his first orgasm off his lover's stomach, and moving lower rapidly.  
  
By the goddesses. Sheik was not expecting that!  
  
"Good grief, just the noises they're making are turning me on!" Nabooru exclaimed, ear pressed to the wall.  
  
"You're telling me! I think I just creamed my panties." Schuiichi responded, ear also pressed to the wall.  
  
"You're a Keaton! You don't wear panties!"  
  
"Well. hypothetically speaking.."  
  
Sheik gasped softly as a curious tongue dipped in and out of his navel and then moved lower to lavish his hipbone in sloppy licks and kisses. Link hit a particularly sensitive spot, and brought Sheik almost to tears of pleasure.  
  
"Oh Link!"  
  
"You don't even wear clothes! Besides, it would be physically impossible for you to wear PANTIES! There'd first have to be a hole for your tail and even then, there's this thing called gravity! I read about it in a book by this guy who dropped an apple. You'd fall out!"  
  
"Look, just drop it, okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Without hesitation Link nuzzled into the golden nest of hair from which Sheik's erection protruded, dripping with anticipation, then slowly, carefully, ran his tongue up the underside. He blinked in surprise. He was expecting a bitter or salty taste, but Sheik tasted like. like.  
  
Link suckled softly on the mushroomed head, and twirled his tongue in circles, messaging the flesh, and pondering Sheik's flavour. Sheik was gasping, his hips arching into the caress of Link's moist pink little tongue.  
  
Sitting up, supported by his elbows, Sheik stared down at where Link was sampling him.  
  
"Feels good. oh god, where did you learn this Link?"  
  
Link grinned. He could get addicted to Sheik quite easily. "I'm an adventurer! I have to be brave and daring, and try new things to the best of my ability!" He gave a little salute, and Sheik would have burst out laughing were his mind not so fixated on the delightful sensations coursing through his nervous-system.  
  
With that, Link's mouth enveloped Sheik's member all the way to the hilt. He was an old hand at suppressing his gag reflex, being the guinea pig for whatever concoctions Saria had made in the kitchen, so he had no trouble taking Sheik so deep. Sheik was in paradise, his crimson eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the color of his cheeks could rival many a fire engine. Link swirled his tongue around the hilt, strained with Sheik's raging erection, then drew his mouth up to lick the underside, down again, up. down. in. out. he began to find a rhythm to match Sheik's frenzied thrusts.  
  
"Link. I'm going to." But Sheik couldn't finish, because his climax came in an explosion of white and he was filling Link's mouth all too soon with his seed. Link swallowed every drop greedily. With a louder than necessary 'POP', Sheik's still-aroused member came from Link's mouth, and the Hylian drew himself up next to his lover.  
  
"How was that for a first-timer hmm?"  
  
Sheik was panting from the aftermath of the first orgasm. "Link, I think you're some sort of naturally gifted sex kitten."  
  
With a seductive little smirk Link nibbled on Sheik's earlobe while the Sheikah regained his breath. "I take it I wasn't that bad?"  
  
Sheik's head shook.  
  
"Wanna do more?"  
  
Nod nod.  
  
Link sat back, so he was directly in front of Sheik, and spread his legs slowly, giving the Sheikah a clear view of the straining arousal protruding from a golden tuft of hair. Without a word, but with a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's, Link's fingers slid down his own abdomen, massaging the above-mentioned tuft of hair and then grasped the hard organ tightly. The Hylian began to pump, shamelessly displaying his lust for Sheik in every movement. How long he had wanted this! He may be a virgin, but he did have instincts, and if those instincts could get him through hell and back again alive, they certainly could make heaven more enjoyable.  
  
"Sheik. I want you so bad. See how much I want you.?"  
  
Sheik moaned as he watched the display of Link pleasuring himself. Managing to sit up, his finger's reached forward of their own accord to join Link's, groping and massaging the firm cock.  
  
Link wrapped his free arm around the Sheikah, drawing him close.  
  
"Mmm. by the goddesses, I love you so much." the Hylian murmured softly as he buried his head into the crook of Sheik's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. With one hand, Sheik continued his ministrations to Link's arousal. With the other, he drew Link's hand to rest upon the Sheikah's own hard member.  
  
"Link. I think I fell in love with you the day I saw you step off the pedestal of Time. I wish I hadn't been to stupid as to hide my feelings but."  
  
"Shh." Link touched a finger to Sheik's lips to silence him. ".I know. you were scared. So was I. I didn't even want to imagine the disgust I thought you'd have towards me if I told you. but we're together now. After much too long we're together."  
  
Sheik smiled. It had taken Gannondorf to draw them together again, and, despite the tragedy of the last few days, Sheik had never been happier. He was sitting in the middle of a warm bed, touching and kissing the man he loved, and nothing could separate them.  
  
"Sheik?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I want you inside me."  
  
"Link..? But. but. What if I hurt you? I'll tell you, this part is no picnic and with the way you squirm around I might."  
  
But Sheik couldn't finish as Link had flopped back on his back, bringing his lover to rest atop him.  
  
"I trust you." Link whispered gently.  
  
Sheik sank down in stunned silence. Link trusted him. Link loved and trusted him enough to.  
  
He reached up to touch the young man's face.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"SSSSSSSSSH!!! They're gonna."  
  
"On Link's first time? You're kidding!"  
  
"Ooooooh. I have a nosebleed!"  
  
"First you're going to need preparation." Sheik said in a somewhat happy daze which involved words like 'love' and 'trust' (it doesn't take much so it seems). Link nodded, leaning back into a pillow as his lover dove off into frenzied search for some form of lubrication. Within a few minutes, Sheik emerged triumphantly from the bathroom carrying a bar of soap and a small bowl of water.  
  
Link grinned, welcoming his lover with open arms (*cough* and legs). After setting the soap and water on the bedside table, Sheik dove onto the bed and into Link's welcoming embrace, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin he could reach without hanging the Hylian from the ceiling by his ankles (Insert appealing mental S&M image HERE).  
  
"Alright, alright." Sheik moaned breathlessly as Link began kissing along his abdomen. He didn't want to be satiated quite yet. Pulling away a little, Sheik brought himself face to face with his beloved.  
  
"Are you absolutely positively sure?"  
  
Link nodded. "More sure than I've ever been."  
  
"It's going to hurt a lot since this is your first time, but I'll do my very best to minimize the pain. now. Spread your legs."  
  
Without hesitation, Link did so, exposing himself completely.  
  
Sheik stared, wide eyed. No matter what, he could never get used to how beautiful and vulnerable the Hero of Time looked when nude. Reaching to the bedside table, the Sheikah grasped the bar and soap, barely able to take his eyes of Link. Dipping the soap in the water he scrubbed until his hands were slick and shiny with a layer of soap, and slowly pressed his index finger up against the puckered opening that was Link's entrance to bliss.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"If you want me to stop, just say the word."  
  
Nod.  
  
The first intrusion came as a shock. Link's eyes, half closed with pleasure, flew open in surprise. Sheik was going slow, but the sudden stretch, although unavoidable, was very painful. Whimpering, Link clutched Sheik's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Link? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No. don't stop. hurts so much. but don't stop. just. just kiss me again."  
  
With an indecisive nod, Sheik pressed his lips to Link's, in an effort to distract him from the pain as best her could.  
  
Slowly, the Sheikah's index finger slid deeper. When the pain seemed to have subsided (the kisses went from desperate to languid), Sheik began to insert another finger.  
  
Link gasped, and drew Sheik into another round of bruising kisses. Once again Sheik took his time with the second finger. Stretching Link to fit his arousal was no easy task: the young man was sensitive to the slightest movement, so it was no surprise when Link suddenly arched up, moaning deeply into Sheik's mouth.  
  
"Sheik!" Link gasped.  
  
"Link? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No! Oh god, do that again!"  
  
Sheik understood now. He had hit the Hylian's sweet spot. With a relieved grin that Link had finally overcome the worst part, the Sheikah wriggled his fingers against the spot inside Link that made the Hero of Time squirm with delight. The wriggling fingers drove Link wild, and he writhed on the blankets, throwing one leg over Sheik's shoulder to allow better access.  
  
After making a few scissor motions with his fingers to stretch Link a little further, Sheik removed his fingers and replaced them by placing the tip of his cock at the entrance.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Link nodded, staring down at the arousal that slowly began pushing into him. There was still a dull ache, but the acute pain he had encountered previously had vanished. Now he could feel the pleasure he knew would come. He moaned as Sheik slid slowly into Link's tight little hole, once again gripping the Sheikah's shoulders.  
  
"Oh! Ohhhh!"  
  
On it's way in, Sheik's cock brushed against the sensitive spot previously encountered. Link was reduced to moans and little fits of writhing wildly in the sheets.  
  
"Feels good! Oh Sheik. feels so good. love you love you love you." Link had become incoherent with the delights of Sheik's penetration, but the young Sheikah did not miss a word. He reached down to scoop the writhing bundle that was Link into a tight embrace. As he did so, Sheik finally slid all the way in. Link gasped, straddling Sheik's lap, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
"Love you." Link whimpered as he began to rock his hips to increase the friction inside of him.  
  
Sheik gently pushed Link into the pillow, sliding halfway out. Link snuggled into the pillow, wrapping his arms lovingly around Sheik's shoulders and rolled his hips in an attempt to get Sheik all the way back in. The young Sheikah quickly took the hint, and thrust back in, all the way to the hilt. Sheik pulled out halfway again, then thrust back in. Again, out, in, out, in. It felt so good, so right, so perfect, thought the Hylian as Sheik began to find a rhythm to his thrusts.  
  
"Harder!" Link groaned between gasps and moans. The rhythm grew in pace, each thrust touched the sweet little spot that made Link wild. Then, something began bubbling inside the two of them, beginning at the tips of their toes. Sheik knew they were both reaching completion, and reached down to grasp his lover's testicles, applying tight pressure and releasing with each thrust into the Hylian's body. Link was on the verge of a sensory overload, bucking his hips wildly to meet with Sheik's thrusts, and now he could feel the pressure on the center of all these sensations. Sheik leant forward to steal a kiss from his beloved, touching their lips together with feather lightness, and deeper into the wild passion they had become so addicted to. For a suspended moment in time, pleasure flashed white hot through them, and then the world seemed to explode. Screaming each other's names down each other's throats they came, riding wave after wave of orgasm until they finally collapsed into each other's arms from exhaustion.  
  
"Link.?" Murmured Sheik when all had subsided and he had managed to pull himself out.  
  
"Mmm?" Came a drowsy response.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Warm, tingly and madly in love, though a little sticky."  
  
Sheik grinned a little. "Same here. You came a lot."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Good thing I got the other bed then." the young Sheikah chuckled.  
  
And with that, the Hero of Time was scooped up in his lover's arms and carried to a bed without sticky sheets, where they proceeded to climb under the covers, sink back into the pillows, melt into each other's arms, and fall asleep.  
  
Ai-chan: OH GOOD GOD THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! But I did it. A whole. FIVE PAGES OF LEMONY GOODNESS! ^Collapses into a heap of exhaustion^ Next part: Back to the actual plot! Sugar: ^searching fanfic^ What Plot? Ai-chan: Okay, back to what Ai-chan's deranged sadistic mind deems relatively plot-like. Sugar: Well, that's as close as your going to get to the truth! Next parts forecast? Hmm. Sappy and sweet partly angst cloudy with a possible sad part later in the part. Ai-chan: And how do you know this? Sugar: I can travel to any time I want, remember? Ai-chan: Oh yeah.  
  
End of Part 5. 


	6. Divinity and Utopia, or Why the Wind Cam...

Part 6 Divinity and Utopia or Why the Wind Came  
  
"Shiroi."  
  
Sugar glared, her nemesis standing not 100 feet away. "You're alive."  
  
Shiroi smiled, tossing back a wave of silvery white hair, and shooting Sugar a look of deeply rooted malice.  
  
"As are you. I assumed you had drowned."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Shiroi shrugged and gave a vague nod of her head towards the ruins of Hyrule castle. "I heard some rumors you were back to your usual business. Wreaking havoc and swiping pretty things. I thought we had an agreement about Utopia."  
  
"And you've been a model law abiding citizen since our last meeting? I find that doubtful."  
  
Shiroi looked amused, and with a sweep of her hand she produced something small and blue from the inner regions of her white vest.  
  
"I have something that you might be interested in, oh Thief of Time."  
  
Sugar glowered. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Shiroi's lips curled into a smug grin. "Four of us are looking for Utopia. Shyoka, Mora, You, and myself. You already have the first two keys. the Mask of Time, and the Master Sword." A chuckle escaped the unnaturally red lips ".But I have the third."  
  
"And you came to gloat about it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose we'll be duking it out in a final win all or loose all battle for who gets Utopia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you considered that there is one other after our treasure?"  
  
"You mean Gannondorf?" Shiroi laughed mirthlessly. "He's nothing. A pawn to keep the Princess and her little brother busy while we go after the BIG prize." "Shyoka and Mora are the same, aren't they? Your pawns? You had no intention of the four of us splitting Utopia."  
  
"There can only be one King, Sugar my sweet. It's down to you and me."  
  
Sugar smiled. "You're a special kind of trash. I'll be sure to kill you slowly."  
  
"I'll see you on the half moon then. Ah, Sugar my sweet, I would recommend you to be a tad less obvious about stealing things. The whole of Hyrule is after your head, after all."  
  
"Twelve days from now, I'll cut your filthy throat."  
  
Shiroi vanished in a swirl of wind and dead leaves, faint echoes of her silver laughter caught on the breeze.  
  
Mora slipped into the huge temple, shutting the doors quietly behind her.  
  
"I told you, she's not h. Mora?"  
  
"Shyoka."  
  
"What's wrong? You look like shit. Why aren't you in Gerudo valley keeping an eye on the princess?" Shyoka stood and hurried to her friend.  
  
"Shiroi. She tricked us."  
  
"What? Shiroi? She and Sugar have been working together to help open Utopia."  
  
"Yes, I know. But Shiroi is not what she seemed at first. She has betrayed us. She has been using us to claim the power of the most sacred realm for herself!"  
  
There was a whisper of silver laughter on the dusty temple air, and a voice made to charm even the most chaste of humans resounded like a bell off the marble walls.  
  
"Shyoka. don't tell me you're going to listen to this dirty traitor, spilling these lies about me like second class wine?"  
  
"Shiroi!" Mora flamed with rage as the albino appeared beside the Priestess. "Mora, Mora." Shiroi tsked, "Trying to cover your treachery with such heinous lies." a hand that looked as though it was carved from ivory slid around Shyoka's slender waist.  
  
"It's you who is the traitor Shiroi! Selfish, filthy TRAITOR! You told Sugar to steal the sword because you KNEW Gannondorf would go after her, and leave you unhindered! You want Utopia for yourself!"  
  
Shiroi laughed and drew the unresisting and suddenly very silent Shyoka closer.  
  
"Oh Mora, Mora, Mor-ra. I thought you were more intelligent than trying to trick my dear Shyoka. Trying to place the blame of your treachery on one who has worked so hard to divide the most sacred treasure equally among the four of us. It is you and Sugar who are the enemies of equality. You two are the faces of treachery!"  
  
"Prove it. Prove Sugar and I are the traitors and not you."  
  
"Gladly. Why does Sugar keep two of the keys to herself, when I have the third and final? Why did you warn the princess that someone would be after the Ocarina? Hm? Because you wanted to take it for yourself, so you and Sugar could claim Utopia!"  
  
"YOU LIAR!"  
  
"Farewell Mora. Shyoka, remove this unsightly trash from your sacred temple."  
  
Mora grew frantic, stepping back towards the door. Shiroi had done something to Shyoka's mind, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Shyoka, don't listen to her! She's the traitor! It's her!"  
  
"Don't let someone like this get any share of the most Sacred realm."  
  
Silvery wires extended from Shyoka's fingers, her eyelids falling heavily.  
  
"Yes. Shiroi-sama."  
  
Mora closed her eyes, as her body flooded with the most terrible pain, and collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Pity." Shiroi murmured. "I was becoming fond of her."  
  
The cool early morning air brushed against over Link's bare body, dawn's pale pink light just began to creep over the horizon.  
  
Shivering, the Hylian nestled against the warmth beside him and let a yawn escape him.  
  
"Link.?" came a sleepy murmur from somewhere in the tangle of blankets.  
  
"Mmm. just sleep. We still have an hour before we have to drag our sore little asses out of bed."  
  
"You mean YOUR sore little ass out of bed?"  
  
"Oh, no, I mean the plural. As in bend over now. My turn."  
  
Sheik gasped and giggled and the two disappeared under the sheets once more.  
  
"What I can't understand is how can two young men make a mess of two beds in one night? I can understand one. I couldn't help but to overhear your little activities last night. but this morning as well? HONESTLY!" Nabooru was furious.  
  
"That time of the month again?" Link murmured to a vigorously nodding Sheik.  
  
Gannondorf studied the note, turning it over and over in his hand. Oh, this Sugar! A mere woman, unaided by any external force such as a certain gratingly frustrating princess had outsmarted him.  
  
"I would like to meet her." he pondered a long moment. ".I'd like her alive when I do meet her. I should like to know her ability."  
  
It had been so long since he had encountered anyone with wit, or a mind for that matter. Oh, the princess was smart, and the boy was strong. but Sugar. she had style. The peasants were frustratingly incompetent, or just simply to terrified to say more then "yes sir, anything you say sir, I'll kiss your ass your majesty, just please don't kill me".  
  
The red lipstick mark in the corner after the loopy signature drew his attention the most. He wondered vaguely what else those lips might be capable of.  
  
"She must be lovely."  
  
Zelda was pacing nervously back and forth. Things weren't going well. They weren't going well at all. Supplies in the Gerudo valley were limited, and the refugees dare not venture outside the barrier the princess had constructed with the aid of Impa.  
  
"Rations are low."  
  
"Already? It's only been a day Hime-sama."  
  
"We can survive off the meager rations for about twelve more days. Then, to put it bluntly, we're screwed."  
  
"My son will be certain Link-san succeeds."  
  
Zelda sat, wringing her hands in worry.  
  
"Impa-obaasan.?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a request."  
  
Schuiichi trotted alongside the three wanderers, studying the sky with immense interest.  
  
"A storm is coming." The Keaton stated, wagging his many tails simotaniously.  
  
"Don't try sounding so cryptic," Nabooru grumbled, "It doesn't suit you."  
  
Schuiichi smiled, staring up at the blackening clouds. "I'm not being cryptic. That sky does not look happy."  
  
The three glanced up in unison as a raindrop splattered on Link's nose.  
  
"I agree with the fox." Nabooru consented, and gave the horse a firm nudge to quicken the pace. The next inn was not for another few hours.  
  
Link flopped down beside Sheik on the bed, drenched, cold and utterly miserable. Outside the thunderstorm raged, downstairs Schuiichi and Nabooru were warming themselves by the fire, and on the bed Sheik was stripping out of his wet clothes and cuddling under the blankets, arms invitingly open.  
  
Link smiled, discarding his own drenched tunic, and snuggling next to the Sheikah with a soft sigh and several gentle kisses.  
  
"Not tonight, love, I'm afraid." Sheik purred, running his tongue gently along the rim of Link's ear, ".too cold." He managed through chattering teeth. Link nodded in agreement and settled for bundling themselves in a cocoon of blankets and a long sleep.  
  
The morning came, silent, rosy, and warm. Its faint light was barely enough to illuminate the pale shape stepping across lake Hylia, heading towards where Hyrule castle once stood. The figure, upon further inspection, was not pale, but, in fact, made up of soft swirls of white light. Stepping across the lakes surface, leaving not so much as a ripple, this ghostly, or perhaps ethereal being moved with the grace heaven envied and a precision hell trembled at. She had appeared, and moved swiftly across the water towards her destination. .and faded away.  
  
End of part 6  
  
Yeah. the end to this did NOT make sense. well not until part 7or 8 will anything make sense, but still..! Plot is plot. Sorry to anyone who's actually reading, and, -gasp- even enjoying this fic, for taking so damn long. Nope, no lemon this time! Sorry again. Don't worry, part 5 wasn't the only lemon scene. There will be more! All that and a legion of flying monkeys! Gannondorf: I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! 


	7. Interlude

Interlude: Masque of the White Thief  
  
The world hung from a thread, it's crystalline surface reflecting the sun and glittering diamond stars. Two pairs of eyes, ruby and sapphire, watched intently. Two white-gloved hands caressed the globe possessively and then found each other. The moon, made from moonstone and encrusted with opal began to wax. Slowly, torturously slow, the shadow on the moon began to dissolve away, and the silver light poured itself on two figures.  
  
The fingers untwined and there was the harmonious wail of metal of two swords drawn from their sheaths and the clang as the blades met. Over and over again metal flashed. except it was not metal. metal did not glitter as these swords did. These blades. must have been forged of diamonds.  
  
The swords flashed again, this time in opposite arcs forming a circle that seemed to burn itself into the eyes and memory of anyone who saw it. Silence reigned for a short eternity, and then the only sound were the dull thuds of two heads rolling to the ground and the sharp clatter of two diamond swords.  
  
The string snapped, and everything went to Hell.  
  
Link sat up, pale, sweating, and gasping. A dream. It had all been a dream.  
  
He looked to his side for Sheik, needing the comforting warmth more than anything at the moment.  
  
Where Sheik should have been, there was a note.  
  
You have eleven days.  
  
Love from,  
  
"Shiroi." 


	8. Utopian Hell

Part Seven: Utopian Hell  
  
The temple was deserted.  
  
More than that, it was devastated.  
  
Shrines were upturned, stone statues crumbled to dust, pillars collapsed, and a note.  
  
Link picked up the carefully folded paper.  
  
"Don't read it."  
  
Link whirled around, to come face to face with the one whom he had been desperately seeking.  
  
"Who are."  
  
"Don't read it. It's not for you. It's for the one who kidnapped your friends."  
  
"How do."  
  
"Shut up and I'll explain."  
  
Sugar stepped out from the shadows, a pale blue aura encircling her white- clad frame. She seemed transparent, as if she wasn't entirely there.  
  
"She wants Utopia, the one who took your friends. She killed Mora and brainwashed my last ally." Sugar spoke quickly, almost urgently, her sentences coming in spurts and pausing only to think her next thought.  
  
"I suppose it was this woman, Shiroi, who unleashed Ganondorf on Hyrule?" Link sneered. For the first time in his life he could feel hatred, a hatred that seared his soul and burnt deeper than that he reserved for Ganondorf. Their arrogance! Stealing things without any care for the consequences, all those lives, the silence of the dead.  
  
"Gannondorf's escape from the dark world was not expected. not by me at least. Shiroi used him as a decoy for you and the princess. I was told to steal the master sword and the white mask, and, fool that I am, I trusted Shiroi. I did her bidding mindlessly, and the consequences that resulted were not my intention." She raised her hand to halt a burst of outrage from Link. "I am not denying my responsibility for the deaths nor am I asking you to forgive me, but I must tell you, I am not your enemy. I need your help to set things right, to take back the ocarina of time from Shiroi, or time itself shall collapse."  
  
Link glared at her. "You worked for Shiroi, how do I know you aren't still working under her orders? How can I trust you, arrogant Fox-devil?"  
  
"Because if you don't, Nabooru, Schuiichi, and Sheik will die."  
  
"WHAT?" Link exclaimed, incredulous and furious.  
  
"We are the same, alone, and without allies. Join with me. Our goals are the same, our enemies are the same."  
  
Link stood in stunned silence. Sheik.  
  
She took the note from his hand and set back on the ground.  
  
"She rides upon wicked wings  
  
The songs of death she always sings  
  
Sweet child of the underworld  
  
Proudly with your wings unfurled  
  
Did you know that pride's a sin?  
  
But without that pride you cannot win.  
  
Sweet sister silence in the night,  
  
Shrouded in black, and clad in moonlight,  
  
I beseech thee, my child,  
  
For silence is thy song  
  
And with it's empty words a-wild  
  
You can do me no more wrong."  
  
The song drifted faintly on the breeze encircling Hyrule castle, ensnaring Gannondorf in its sweet and vicious seduction. Shiroi had him wrapped around her finger and drinking from a velvet gloved hand within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Now tell me my little boy. who is your queen? Who owns you? To whom do you owe all your allegiance to?"  
  
Gannondorf was kneeling beside Shiroi, a complacent expression on his deranged features.  
  
"You, my lady."  
  
"Good." Shiroi smiled like a knife.  
  
He felt himself pulled along in the currents of time, thousands of doors stretching ahead and behind him into some perfect infinity where everything was a poison and a silken song of frigid light. Sheik froze before a door. At least his conscious was telling him it was a door, but he couldn't seem to focus on it because it sucked at his eyes as if it were all doors in existence trying to take up the same space at the same time and writhing in a tangled mass of utter confusion and chaos. That was what his conscious was telling him.  
  
His subconscious told him it was death.  
  
But behind that door was Link. Behind that door, everything could be changed.  
  
The past could have never happened and the future would be different.  
  
Sheik sat up breathing heavily with sweat trickling down his ghost white features. It took a moment for his brain to register that Nabooru was sitting across from him on the edge of a parasite ridden straw bed, looking sulky.  
  
"Where are we?" He inquired, not really sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"Imprisoned in Gannondorf's castle." She replied, standing and brushing musty straw from her bottom.  
  
"Where's Link? And Schuiichi?"  
  
"Schuiichi is in the cell next to us. As for Link." Nabooru shrugged. "Shiroi said something about toying with him."  
  
"Shiroi?" Sheik looked confused. The name sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
Nabooru simply nodded. "She was a Sheikah once who was apprenticed to each of the sages. I knew her once, before she was consumed with the obsession for claiming the sacred realm. She's the one who captured us and brought us to Gannondorf. No doubt she's got him tied around her little finger like she had Mora and this other girl who's following her like a lost puppy. I think she's called Shyoka."  
  
Sheik looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Link followed closely behind Sugar.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, but did not receive an answer. Beneath his feet, water rushed by in a tunnel of endless doors.  
  
Sugar was silent, selecting keys from her belt.  
  
"What's going on?" Link inquired again, this time more forcefully.  
  
"We're in the time-flow," Sugar responded absently unlocking a door, "and we're about to help your friends."  
  
On the other side there was the silken sound of Shiroi uncrossing her legs. 


End file.
